


Day 265 - Grey areas

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [265]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aging, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Real Life stuff, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>A few weeks ago Sherlock suddenly started to take much longer to get ready in the morning.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 265 - Grey areas

A few weeks ago Sherlock suddenly started to take much longer to get ready in the morning. He also insisted on using the bathroom alone. Since he didn’t feel the need to be left alone in the bathroom at any other time of the day and frequently barged into it while John was in there, the sudden need for privacy in the morning did not escape John.

One morning Sherlock rolled over in bed and fixed his gaze on John.

“I’m contemplating changing my outward appearance. What do you think about a new hair colour?“

“I have the feeling that there are undertones in this question that I’m not aware of. Do you feel like letting me in?”

“Do you still think that I’m visually appealing?”

“Is that a trick question? Of course I do.”

“You stopped telling me.”

“You’re still as beautiful to me as you were when I first saw you. I’m sorry I haven’t told you lately. Does this have to do with your bathroom antics?”

“I don’t have bathroom antics.”

John didn’t bother to answer, he merely looked at his husband until Sherlock lowered his gaze and whispered, “I’m starting to get white hair.”

“And I would love to see that. I will always find you beautiful, but honestly I think I prefer grey to artificial blond.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'hair dye'.


End file.
